Tarsil ou une âme perdue
by Paul DB
Summary: C'est un genre de début d'histoire qui raconte plus les transformations d'una âme q'une véritable épopée, dans le monde inventé par les soins de Tolkien.
1. La chute

Les ombres menaçaient déjà le septentrion, en Arnor, et lointain déjà était l 'éclat de la gloire de Numénor. Les jours de l'ancien temps avaient fait place une ère marquée par les relents d'antiques vestiges, et partout s'étendait la promesse de la victoire de Gorgoroth. Car voilà que les hommes, dans leur grande folie, avaient livré leur âme aux compromis du Mal, ne sachant discerner la vérité céleste, ils s'étaient fourvoyés, courant à leur perte tous ; Or, en ces temps reculés, vivait près d'Evendim, un jeune homme prénommé Tarsil, proche de l'entourage du roi Eärendur, de la lignée d'Isildur ; On aimait faire croire qu'il avait du sang d'Eldar car, en vérité , dans ses yeux se lisait une profondeur d'âme que les Valars n'avaient pas trouvé chez les derniers d'Iluvatar ; Il avait sur son front le sceau de la candeur qu'une vie simple procure, et le charme de ses traits, naissant de sa bonté , faisait la fierté de sa mère, Malaret. Ils vivaient ainsi tous dans dans ce monde, sans toutefois en être, loin des soucis des grands.  
Mais un matin que Tarsil revenait de la chasse, portant sur ses larges épaules un jeune chevreuil, il vit, au-delà du vallon, une épaisse fumée montant vers les cieux en épais volutes noir ; Son coeur se serra cette vue funeste, et, pris d'une anxiété soudaine, il lâcha son gibier pour courir à pleine jambe vers ce présage néfaste. Dépassant en hâte la lisière d'une haute colline, il la vit, nichée au creux du vallon, et cette vue le glaça d'effroi. Dévalant la colline, il hurla Mère ! Mère ! Avec de déchirants accents de peur.  
Devant lui, sa demeure, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait : un amas de poutres et de pierres calcinées, jonché par les corps des enfants des domestiques.  
Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, s'écorchant les genoux sur une aspérité rocheuse, et essaya de reprendre sa respiration haletante, en vain. A la douleur venait s'ajouter l'amertume de la désillusion face cette tragédie qui détruisait son monde. Aussi, après avoir fouillé l'amoncellement des ruines à la vaine recherche de sa mère, il s'effondra et resta prostré, versant de lourdes larmes de deuil ; Les orcs l'avaient emmenée ! Ils avaient emmené sa mère !


	2. Une rencontre imprévue

Tout rongé par la douleur et le chagrin qu'il était, Tarsil fut prompt à prendre une décision quant à la démarche à suivre: Il n'avait plus de biens, lui qui avait été si riche; il n'avait personne, lui qui avait été si aimé! Aussi se mit-il en marche à la poursuite des sombres ravisseurs, dont les pas se dirigeaient vers l'Orient, tout en étant conscient de sa folie. Un premier jour passa, et il courrait presque, mû par l'amour, portant une simple besace et un long poignard, ne s'arrêtant que pour se sustenter avec les baies amères que lui offrait la morne plaine; Après une courte nuit tumultueuse, il avançait encore, porté par son désir de vengeance, puis une nouvelle journée passa, et il marchait toujours, infatigable, animé par la haine; il marchait encore, et chacun de ses pas sur le sol couvert d'herbe rase faisait vibrer ses tempes d'une pulsion hargneuse. comme il voyait le soleil poindre une ultime fois avant de disparaître, et que le lourd manteau de la nuit se profilait au-dessus de sa tête, il entendit des cris de souffrance aiguê. Ces hurlements perçant le soir avaient à ses oreilles le douloureux écho des tourments de sa mère, aussi accourut-il vers le val d'où provenaient ces bruits.

Face à lui, un orc de petite taille, mais aux yeux emplis d'une flamme sadique et tenant un long cimeterre, torturait un jeune homme de son âge. A celui-ci, gisant lamentablement sur le sol, il manquait déjà une oreille, et une tache de sang maculait sa cuisse; aussitôt pris d'une fièvre bouillonnante, Tarsil se rua sur la créature des ombres, brandissant son poignard. Il le fit tomber au sol et lui sectionna la trachée, puis il se mit à lacérer le corps inerte de violents coups en hurlant avec démence: "Pour lui! Pour les enfants! Pour la ferme! Pour moi! Et pour ma mère!". et chaque fois qu'il abattait son arme, son corps entier vibrait d'une rage écumante. ce n'est que lorsque le cadavre fut si mutilé que nul n'eût pu le reconnaître qu'il se tourna vers celui qu'il avait sauvé.

Le pauvre jeune homme paraissait bien mal en point, le sang ruisselait, chaud, sur sa joue, et de sa gorge s'élevaient des gargarismes douloureux. Aussitôt, Tarsil entreprit de déchirés les vêtements sales de celui-ci pour panser ses plaies. Il fit d'abord un bandeau avec une manche pour cautériser l'entaille de son oreille. Quand vint le moment d'ôter son bas pour inspecter la blessure de sa cuisse, le blessé gémit "Non, ne fait pas ça!". Après une courte hésitation, Tarsil décida que la vie avait plus de valeur qu'une pudeur déplacé et lui ôta son pantalon et son caleçon, et c'est alors qu'il comprit: le pubis du jeune homme n'était qu'une large plaie, et sur son visage se lisant une grande honte: il avait été castré!

"Je... je... je suis désolé, balbutia Tarsil, confus, je ne savais pas... je ne voulais pas"

"Tu m'as sauvé, reprit l'étranger en baissant les yeux, tu avais le droit de savoir..."

...

Honte. Honte de paraître sous son jour le plus bas, honte d'être dévoilé, de subir la domination. Car être su, c'est être dominé.

Honte. Honte de savoir, parce le savoir est une arme, mais aussi un fardeau. Honte de ses actes, car on ne peut changer le passé.

...

Gêne. Gêne parce qu'à travers l'autre, c'est soi-même qu'on voit, c'est sa vérité propre qui est mise à nu.

Gêne. Gêne parce qu'imposer à l'autre sa souffrance, c'est se libérer en écrasant.

...

Confiance. Confiance enfin parce qu'au delà des corps et des coeurs, c'est la vie qui est engendrée par cette rencontre.

Confiance parce qu'au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils se savent unis par une même souffrance, une même quête désespérée dans un élan d'amour; parce que leurs torts sont semblables, parce que chacun, à sa manière, a remis l'autre sur le chemin de la vie.

...

-C'est une longue et triste histoire, répondit le jeune homme à la muette question; mais si tu veux l'écouter, j'aurais au moins quelqu'un à qui confier mes tourments."

Tarsil ne répondit pas, mais son silence était éloquent; et par la secrète confiance qui ne peut naître que dans des situations aussi critiques, il poursuivit: "Elle s'appelait Eamyn, elle était ravissante, et je l'aimais tant... En fait nous nous aimions tout deux d'un amour fou depuis deux ans; mais cet idylle a tout d'un coup basculé; mû par de sombres pulsions, faible et aveugle, je l'ai violée, un soir où nous nous promenions dans les bois. Elle ne m'a pas dénoncé, mais je n'aurais pu laisser la honte survivre à notre amour, et j'ai avoué ma faute à son père, vois quel a été mon châtiment! Depuis j'erre dans cette plaine, elle m'a pourtant dit être prête à me pardonner et à m'épouser, renonçant au plaisir qu'aurait pu lui donner un époux plus... viril, et à avoir des enfants. Mais j'ai fait voeux de ne pas revenir avant d'avoir trouvé une malÿndwe, la fleur du pardon, aussi tu comprends mon désarroi, il y a cinquante ans qu'aucune de ses fleurs n'a été vue par ici! Ah! comme je regrette amèrement mes gestes, tout ceci est ma faute, si j'avais été maître de moi, je ne la rendrais pas si malheureuse"

Et, épuisé par ses plaies autant que par ce long discours haletant et ému, il s'évanouit dans les bras de Tarsil.

_ça commence déjà à devenir loufoque, mais ce n'est qu'un début._


	3. Un songe

Mais qu'était-il devenu? Cette question, en cette nuit tombante, hantait Tarsil et ne lui laissait pas de repos. Voilà qu'il était perdu dans une lande sauvage et hostile, lancé dans une poursuite desespérée, et les loups hurlant au loin rappelaient à son coeur combien douce était sa demeure quand, le soir naissant, il pouvait savourer depuis sa chambre la caresse de langoureux rayons sur sa peau immaculée. Et voilà ce qu'il était à présent: un jeune homme aux genoux écorchés, aux mains sanglantes et aux yeux éteints; il partageait son campement avec un criminel, et dormait sur une terre de paria et de rôdeurs. Le souvenir même de sa mère n'éveillait en son coeur qu'une sombre rancoeur, mais c'était surtout la haine qui habitait à présent ses mouvements. Devant lui, les dernières braises éparses configuraient au lieu un rougeoiment inquiétant, et, en le voyant, son coeur était oppressé par la menace d'un mal qui rôde.

Le grincement docile d'un souffle vaporeux qui flottait alentours insufflait à ses memebres une secrète crainte; car en ces nues dormantes, c'était l'immentsité de l'inconnu, qui révélait ses spasmes ténébreux. Mais, finallement, l'épuisement eu raison de ses craintes et , après avoir machinalement chassé un insecte du sac sur lequel reposait sa tête, il sombra dans un lourd sommeil.

Alors que la lune était déjà haute dans la nue, vint à l'esprit de Tarsil un bien étrange songe: Il se tenait debout à l'entrée d'un val étroit, l'ombre majestueuse d'arbres centenaires ne lui permettaient pas de distinguer les astres, aussi ne put-il dire quelle heure il était et en quelle contrée il se trouvait; Tout dans cette clairière l'emerveillait: la douceur silencieuse des plantes frémissantes n'avait rien de la menace du silence oppressant de la morne plaine; sous ses pied le cresson semblait n'étendre ses doux branchages odorants que pour éviter à son pied de heurter une pierre. Mais plus beau que le ruisseau qui ondulait entre ses pieds et plus serein que le bruissement silencieux de la nuit était la scène qui se jouait au coeur de ce sylvestre écrin.

Près d'un simple fontaine au support torsadé dont les volutes légères semblaient se fondre dans la nuit aux contours estompés, se tenait un être d'une grande beauté. Elle avait une longue chevelure qui n'avait pas l'éclat flamboyant des femmes du sud, mais dont la modeste odulation avait la transparence d'un rêve mystique; de sa robe aux reflets lunaire s'échappaient deux pieds nus, et son front était ceint d'un diadème dont la simplicité des lignes n'otait rien à la grâce. Versant dans la fontaine le contenu d'une aiguillère que tenaient ses graciles mains, elle le regarda et lui dit d'une voix pénétrante "Prenez garde, car vous suivez les pas du Mal. Prenez garde, Tarsil, fils des hommes!

-Mais je dois retrouver ma mère! parvint à répondre Tarsil, plus troublé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Je dois la retrouver!"

Et alors, son esprit fut projetté en direction de la fontaine; il ne voulait regarder mais ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de l'étendue limpide sur laquelle ne se lisait aucune ride. Puis ce miroir se troubla et deux yeux apparurent. Il identifia tout de suite ce regard à celui de sa mère, il aurait pu reconnaître ces deux perles vertes entre mille; mais l'expression qu'il y lisait le glaça d'effroi: dans ce regard se lisait une souffrance intérieure terrifiante, c'était comme si dans ses yeux pouvaient se lire le poids du fardeau de tous les maux de cet âge. Sa mère souffrait, il devait lui venir en aide... Elle avait besoin de lui...

C'est alors qu'il se réveilla en sursault, son torse nu ruisselant d'une aigre sueur. Et à son esprit revinrent les paroles de la Dame "Prenez garde!"


	4. Comme s'en vont les feuilles

Bien avant que le soleil ne soit haut dans le ciel menaçant, comme la brume matinale tardait encore à s'estomper, Tarsil, émergeant de la lourde torpeur qui lui tenait lieu de sommeil, sentit en son coeur un regain d'angoisse, une angoisse éperdue, une angoisse dévorante. Lui revenait à l'esprit le songe sibyllin de cette nuit troublée. Sa mère! cette vision lui sauta à l'esprit. Sa mère aux mains d'abjectes créatures! ce regard de souffrance! ce regard de mort! Sa mère! Suant de rage et de désespoir, il fut pris d'une fièvre folle, annihilant toute raison de ses gestes, il tombait, se relevait, tombait à nouveau, et se tordait en tous sens. Ses yeux révulsés semblaient s'exorbiter. saisissant une pierre, il l'envoya avec violence frapper à rocher, et sa force était comme décuplée par l'écume qui emplissait ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'il vit, gisant, le jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé. Immobile, dormant avec une quiétude qui le faisait paraître étranger à son malheur, il dormait. Il dormait? Il dormait! C'était lui qui retardait la marche, lui qui l'empêchait de retrouver sa mère. Pourquoi l'ai-je sauvé? c'était une perte de temps. Aussi, dans sa fièvre, tout à sa haine destructrice, il s'empara de son poignard et se jeta violemment sur lui, et , dans une mortelle étreinte, lui laboura le ventre avec une succession de bruits secs; il hurlait comme un forcené, achevant une oeuvre qu'il n'aurait pas dû interrompre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se débattre, et ses forces le quittèrent. Tarsil s'empara du tissu qu'il avait utilisé pour soigner les plaies, afin de s'en faire une fronde, mettant à nu des plaies béantes et infectées. Puis il partit, chancelant, sur les traces de sa mère...

...et les bribes de son âme perdue s'envolèrent comme autant de feuilles à l'aube de l'automne.


End file.
